Cutting links of a chain in a chain saw dull at an unpredictable rate depending on various parameters. For example, the type of wood, the moisture content of the wood, and the force exerted by the operator of the chain saw, etc. may be some variables determining the rate at which the cutting links dull. A chain saw with dull cutting links not only cuts slowly but can be a safety hazard to the operator due to the increased effort and force needed to drive the saw through the wood.
One solution for the operator is to change chains, a process which requires not only a supply of extra chains, but proper tools and a suitable work surface. Typically, under field working conditions, this option is not exercised unless a chain breaks. More likely, the operator elects to perform a quick sharpening of the cutting teeth using an easily carried file.
There are various known methods for manually and automatically filing the chain saw. For manual filing, a person holds the file with his or her hand and files the cutting links of the chain of the chain saw. However, loosely holding the file may not be a desirable option as this may cause accidents. Moreover, automatic filing machines or devices are very expensive and may not be desirable too.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing, there is a need for an efficient, safe and reliable filing fixture that aides in manual filing of the chain of the chain saw.